Dock Handler
}} |wheeltype = Sport |flags = |modelname = handler |handlingname = HANDLER |textlabelname = HANDLER |roadspawn = |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = S_M_M_AutoShop_01 S_M_M_AutoShop_02 S_M_M_Trucker_01 |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 50% White Plate 2 - 50% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }}The HVYWhile showing no manufacturer names when entered, the police radio chatter reveals that the Dock Handler is manufactured by HVY. Dock Handler is an industrial vehicle that appears in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Dock Handler is a large forklift truck designed to lift and carry shipping containers. It appears to be based on the Taylor THDC 975, and takes the raised cab design from the . While not fitted with a standard two-pronged forklift arm, it instead has a large overhead magnetic toploader arm which attaches to the tops of shipping containers and then lifts them so they are able to be moved. It is the tallest land vehicle in the game. The vehicle is entered via a suicide door (opens backwards) on the vehicle's left hand side. As the Dock Handler has only 1 common spawn point, the player will almost always see the vehicle in its first colour, a light gray tone, however multiple finds may see the vehicle spawning in its other available colours, blue and yellow. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Because of its primary use as an industrial vehicle, the Handler is very slow and its heavy weight makes it an unsuitable choice for high-speed driving and maneuvers, due to its rear-wheel steering and wide turning radius. The Handler's high body also makes it unsuitable for freeway driving, as the crane arm will crash into bridges and overhead gantries. It is a front-wheel drive vehicle. GTA V Overview |observed_drivetrain = FWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Image Gallery DockHandler-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Dock Handler on Rockstar Games Social Club. DockHandler-GTAV-RareColors.png|Two rare color schemes of the Dock Handler; dark blue and yellow. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Can be found in the Port of Los Santos. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be obtained by doing the mission A Titan of a Job, the player must be occupied with another player, one player takes the Titan, while the other is inside the Dock Handler. It is behind the two red containers in the Hangar. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The Handler is featured in the mission Scouting the Port, where Trevor is working undercover with Floyd Hebert to survery a Merryweather container ship docked at the Port of Los Santos. Whilst there, a dock worker orders Trevor and Floyd to move two shipping containers. To maintain their cover, Trevor and Floyd use a Dock Handler to move the containers to their required locations. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Because it shares its entrance animations with the Dump, the protagonists will not use the Handler's ladder and simply jump up to the door. Due to the shared animations, the character will also turn the steering wheel in the wrong direction. This has been fixed in the enhanced version. *In the game, the Handler can only accomodate the driver. However, in Scouting the Port, Floyd Hebert stands on the railings outside the cab. *If the player attempts to load a container onto a Flatbed, it will explode, destroying the Dock Handler. *The Dock Handler is one of two vehicles (the other being the Submersible) in GTA Online not to have a radio. In the enhanced version, however, the Submersible has now been fitted with a radio, making the Dock Handler the only vehicle in GTA Online not to contain one. References Navigation de:Dock Handler (V) es:Dock Handler Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Utility Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by HVY Category:Front wheel drive vehicles Category:Industrial Vehicle Class Category:Rear-Engine Vehicles Category:Vehicles with non-standard door designs